Halo
by BlueSkyeCloud9
Summary: Fourth in my drabble collection, Musical Moments. RLSS, can be read alone. A song and a relationship. Slash!


Halo

(Snape/Lupin)

_Remember those walls I built__  
><em>_Well, baby they're tumbling down__  
><em>_And they didn't even put up a fight__  
><em>_They didn't even make up a sound_

Remus sat in the back of the café, a caramel macchiato in hand. He was nervous, which was strange, because dates were usually such a simple thing for him. Maybe he was nervous because he was finally having a date with the man he had loved since he was 16.

_I found a way to let you in__  
><em>_But I never really had a doubt__  
><em>_Standing in the light of your halo__  
><em>_I got my angel now_

Severus swept into the café wearing dark, charcoal trousers and a wine red button down shirt, looking dapper as ever. He still couldn't remember what had possessed him to agree to have coffee with _Remus Lupin_. It was moot point that he had loved the man once, the Shrieking Shack incident had ended that. Nonetheless, some part of him, the part that held on to those memories of secret study meetings and hidden notes, still cared for the man. Now, after the war, Severus was letting that part of him open up a bit, he didn't need to hold all his emotions as close as before.

_It's like I've been awakened__  
><em>_Every rule I had you breakin'__  
><em>_It's the risk that I'm takin'__  
><em>_I ain't never gonna shut you out_

Severus spotted Remus sitting in the back of the café and walked towards him, "Remus."

"Severus! Do sit down, what would you like to drink? I wasn't sure what you'd want so I didn't order…"Remus trailed off, realizing he was on the verge of acting like a lovesick teenager.

_Hit me like a ray of sun__  
><em>_Burning through my darkest night__  
><em>_You're the only one that I want__  
><em>_Think I'm addicted to your light_

Severus nodded and turned to the waitress that had appeared next to their table, "One black coffee please. No cream, no sugar."

Remus smiled, he should've guessed.

_I swore I'd never fall again__  
><em>_But this don't even feel like falling__  
><em>_Gravity can't forget__  
><em>_To pull me back to the ground again_

Severus turned back to Remus and an awkward pause ensued.

"So, I heard you left Hogwarts?" Remus said to fill the silence.

Severus nodded, "I've decided to start a mail order business for potions. That will allow me to experiment with new potions as much as I desire to." Severus paused, "And you?"

Remus smiled, "I'm the Ministry's new werewolf liaison. With the more public use of Wolfsbane and all, they need someone to work between the two groups."

_Feels like I've been awakened__  
><em>_Every rule I had you breakin'__  
><em>_The risk that I'm takin'__  
><em>_I'm never gonna shut you out_

Severus nodded and silence ensued again as Severus' coffee arrived. _This was a bad idea. We don't even have anything to talk about. _

Remus' mind was racing, _What should I say?_

Just when the two men thought that the silence was about to become unbearable a young lady stepped onto the small stage at the front of the café.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. My name is Cassidy Murphy and I will be your entertainment for the next hour. I would like to start off with one of my personal favorite songs, Halo by Beyoncé."

_Everywhere I'm looking now__  
><em>_I'm surrounded by your embrace__  
><em>_Baby I can see your halo__  
><em>_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more__  
><em>_It's written all over your face__  
><em>_Baby I can feel your halo__  
><em>_Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo halo halo__  
><em>_I can see your halo halo halo__  
><em>_I can feel your halo halo halo__  
><em>_I can see your halo halo halo_

Severus looked at Remus as the words of the song washed over him. Somehow the words seemed prophetic, as if it told his story. Remus's amber eyes looked straight into Severus' onyx ones, as if he knew just what he was thinking.

_I found a way to let you in_

"Did you read Albert Stefenson's new book on the defense against vampires?" Severus asked.

"Yes! What did you think of it? I thought his mentioning the muggle thing with garlic was a bit extreme and ridiculous…"

One step at a time.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Don't own anything, Halo belongs to Beyonce. <strong>

**Review please!**


End file.
